Lloyd Nebulon
Lloyd Nebulon is the titular protagonist of Lloyd in Space. He is a 13 year old alien boy from the Verdigrian species. Personality Lloyd is portrayed as the typical teenager. While kind and caring, he is almost constantly annoyed and teased by his telekinetic little sister, nagged by his overprotective mother, and has surprising trouble fitting in at Luna Vista Middle School, often being teased, shunned, and occasionally bullied by the many shallow and/or mean socially-powerful students he goes to school with. Lloyd has also been shown to be very brave in the face of danger and always puts his friends and family before him in these situations. Sometimes, Lloyd takes advice from his friends and they get him into a bigger problem or grounded. He is also known to have a bad temper, but at the end, he always learns his lesson. Around his three bests friends, Eddie, Kurt, and Douglas, Lloyd seems to be more confident and laid back (and sometimes quite cocky). This could mean that Lloyd is only shy around those who aren't really friendly with him. Appearance Lloyd is a tall green alien with a single antenna, 3 suction cup-like fingers on each hand, and pointy ears. He wears a stripe shirt, blue pants, and yellow sneakers. Despite being an alien, he wears a helmet when he's in space. Relationships Captain Nora Nebulon Nora is Lloyd's mother and the commander of the space station, who Lloyd really looks up to. She is often nagging Lloyd and preventing him from having fun or spoiling his perfect moments. Lloyd also seems to actually admire his mom. In one episode, she saved Lloyd from a group of space pirates. They also have heartwarming moments and share a deep love for each other. Lloyd sometimes calls his mom, "mommy". Often he talks to Nora for well deserved advice. Francine Nebulon Lloyd and Francine have a typical brother-sister relationship. They are always bickering and annoying each other, but they still care and love each other and are always there for each other when needed the most. Gallery Lloyd 2.png Lloyd 3.png Lloyd 4.png Lloyd 5.png Lloyd 6.png|Lloyd undercover Screen Shot 2013-07-10 at 8.17.22 PM.png Neither Boy Nor Girl (10).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (13).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (20).jpg Screenshot (118).png Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Neither Boy Nor Girl (23).jpg Neither Boy Nor Girl (26).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (19).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (22).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (25).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (53).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (55).jpg Lloyd.jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (58).jpg Girl from the Centre of the Universe (63).jpg The Big Sleepover (5).jpg The Big Sleepover (22).jpg The Big Sleepover (24).jpg The Big Sleepover (26).jpg Lloyd and Eddie (Child).png Ride Along (13).jpg Love Beam (3).jpg Love Beam (4).jpg Love Beam (5).jpg Love Beam (11).jpg The Big 1-3 (1).jpg The Big 1-3 (2).jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 7.47.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 7.46.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 7.48.45 PM.png lloyd and Nora.PNG Big One-Three.png Lloyd amusement park.jpg Lloyd feeling miserable.jpg Lloyd ashamed embarrassed Brittany.jpg Lloyd as a maid.jpg Lloyd reading a comic.jpg Lloyd schooldance.jpg Lloyd carrying Frannie piggy back.png Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Victims Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Outright